For All We Know
by SerialCheater
Summary: I’m completely lost for words, that’s why I couldn’t put a summary. You just have to read and find out. JALEX


**Disclaimer: **I Do NOT own ANYTHING or ANYONE you recognize.

**Rating:** PG (I think).

**Characters:** Alex/Justin, Max, Harper, Jerry, Theresa, Dean

**Summary:** I'm completely lost for words, that's why I couldn't put a summary. You just have to read and find out. JALEX

**Spoiler(s): **None

**Chapter 1**

Alex made her way to the substation. When she entered, her parents looked at her with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo! Where have you been? You were suppose to be here like an hours ago! Look how swamped we are!" Theresa said

"Uhm, you see mom and dad, I tried to come as soon as I could, but there was this poor old lady that wanted to cross the street and-" Alex was cut-off by her father, obviously not buying her excuse.

"Not gonna buy that excuse! Now go over there and help your brothers." Jerry said as he pointed towards the kitchen.

Alex just rolled her eyes and did what she was told. When she reached the kitchen she saw her older brother.

"Look who decided to show up." Justin said sarcastically

"And look who's still a dork!" Alex shot back.

Justin just rolled his eyes and made his way back to the cash register.

Alex sighed for the way she treated her brother.

'Why can't you be nicer to him?' Alex thought to herself

The real reason why Alex was late for her shift was because she didn't want to see Justin. Alex had been feeling something that she shouldn't be feeling. She was falling for her brother. She didn't know how it started, all she knew was that she loved him in a way that is very much forbidden. She wanted to disregard her feelings, that's why she tried her best to avoid him as much as possible.

After their shift Alex and Justin were asked to close the shop.

"Alex, Justin, you two clean and lock up, your mom, Max and I will go see a movie. Try not to kill each other while we're gone." Jerry said as he headed towards the door,

"Sure dad. Have a good time." Justin said as Max and their parents left.

"Uhm, I'm going upstairs." Alex said quickly as she walked fast towards the stairs.

"Not so fast Alex!" Justin said making Alex freeze. Alex tried to put on her annoyed face even though she was really nervous.

"What?!" Alex asked in an "annoyed" manner.

"I'm not gonna lock up by myself! Didn't you hear dad said 'ALEX, Justin, you TWO clean and lock up'" Justin said quoting his dad and giving emphasis to Alex's name and the word two

"Fine! Fine!" Alex said as she proceeded to the kitchen. After doing the dishes, she looked over to where her brother was. Justin was finishing wiping the last table. She can't help but stare.

'He's so hot!' Alex thought to herself, but then she realized what she was saying, her eyes widened 'Oh my gosh! What am I saying?? He's my brother!' Alex immediately shook off the thought when she saw Justin was done with wiping the tables.

'So what's on TV tonight?" Justin asked as he locked the shop's door and walked towards Alex. Once again Alex tried to put on her "annoyed" face as she responded

"What am I a TV Guide?? Oh wait! On second thought I think 'Justin the Dork and his Dolls' is on!" Alex said sounding pleased with herself.

"Very funny Alex." Justin said as he rolled his eyes and headed upstairs.

'There you go again Alex! He was trying to be nice!' Alex thought to herself once more as she followed her brother.

Alex sat on the sofa and turned the TV on. While Justin got water from the fridge.

"Oh cool! American Idol is on!" Justin said as he made his way to the sofa and he sat beside Alex. She didn't mind because she was to busy watching the Jonas Brothers perform.

"Oh my gosh! Nick is so hot!" she said smiling. Justin felt a little jealous, because the truth is, he too, was falling for his sister. Their feelings were mutual, but neither of them knew about it. But unlike Alex, he still wasn't sure if he was really falling in love with her.

In the middle of the show, Alex unconsciously leaned on Justin's shoulder. But once she realized what she did, she immediately sat properly.

"Sorry." She said seemingly embarrassed.

A small smile came across Justin's face.

'She's so cute when she's like that.' He thought 'What am I saying?? She's my sister! We share the same blood, the same parents, the same surname!'

After a few moments they found themselves staring deeply into each other's eyes. Their faces slowly drew nearer and neared and before they knew it, their lips met. They both weren't sure what they were doing. Then Alex felt Justin's tongue on her bottom lip, she slightly opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute or so. Once they parted, smiles were plastered on their faces.

"I love you" Alex simply said

This also confirmed Justin's feelings for Alex.

"I love you too." Justin responded.

**Liked this Chapter? Chapter 2 will come soon :) Comments will be appreciated :) Please and Thank you :)**

**PS. Thank you for those who checked out my previous WOWP fanfic called "Friends Or More". And thank you for the comments :)**

**Xxoo, litarandy**


End file.
